Battleground 2018
Summary Battleground 2018 is a Raw & Smackdown ppv in season 6. Kick Off Show Summary The kick off show would have two great matches, the first of those two would be for the Intercontinental Championship as Dan Masters would be defending against Johnathan King and it would be Dan Masters who would get the win and retain his championship. The next match on the kick off show would be for the SmackDown Tag Team Titles and it would see Jay Money and Arron The Destroyer defending against The GWO and it would be the GWO who would be the one to win and become the new SmackDown Tag Team Titles. Main Show Summary The first match on the main show would be for the Raw Women's Championship as it would see Mexican Kelsey defending against Bayley and it would be Mexican Kelsey who would win and retain her title. The next match on the card would see the NSW World Heavyweight Championship on the line as Jared Elgin would be defending against Thomas End and it would be Jared Elgin who would get the win and retain the World Heavyweight Title. Following that the next match would be for the United States Championship as Jess Oaklund would challenge Willy Street for the title and it would be Jess Oaklund who would win and become the new United States Champion. The next match on the card would be a match filled with controversy and craziness as Seth Rollins would take on Huey Blounts inside a steel cage and just as Huey Blounts was about the win Seth turned back time to make sure he won the match. Following that the next match would be a brutal grudge match as Danny Sixx and The Mundo would clash in a falls count anywhere and despite the sudden and unexplained interference by Luke Gallows, Danny Sixx was able to get the win and put the rivalry behind him. The next match would be for the SmackDown Women's Title as Tiffany Razor would be defending against Becky Lynch and it would be a hard fought contest that would see Tiffany Razor retain her championship. Finally came the main event and it would be for the NSW Championship as Morgan Wolf would challenge Justin Sane for the championship and it would be Morgan Wolf who would get the win and become a 3 time NSW World Champion. Watch Battleground now to watch a fantastic night of action from the superstars of NSW. Matches ; * Match 7 (NSW Title) ' Justin Sane v Morgan Wolf (Winner) ' * Match 6 (SD Women's title match) ' (Winner) Tiffany Razor v Becky Lynch ' * Match 5 ' The Mundo v Danny Sixx (Winner) ' * Match 4 ' (Winner) Seth Rollins v Huey Blounts' * Match 3 (US Title match) ' Willy Street v Jess Oaklund (Winner)' * Match 2 (World title match) ' (Winner) Jared Elgin v Thomas End ' * Match 1 (RAW Women's title match) ' (Winner) Mexican Kelsey v Bayley ' Kick Off show Matches * Match 2 (SD live tag team title match) ' Arron & Jay v GWO (Winners) ' * Match 1 (Intercontinental Title match) ' (Winner) Dan Masters v Johnathan King' Other on-screen talent See also *NSW_Battleground ---- *The show can be seen at https://www.twitch.tv/nswnetwork at 11.00pm UK 29th July 2018 and at https://www.youtube.com/channel/Nonstopwrestlinguk the next day.